Long Time Coming
by Tosca1390
Summary: Sequel to Same Situation. At the Weasleys' annual New Year's party, Harry finally understands his feelings for a certain red-head. Fluff to the extreme!


Author Note: This is a sequel to Same Situation, so I would suggest reading that before continuing here. Enjoy! ^.^  
  
The air was sharp with December chill as Harry neared the front door of the Burrow on New Year's Eve, hands shoved into his robe pockets for warmth. His cloak was tight around his shoulders, but he still felt the wind on his skin, chafing and freezing. The lights in the house were warm and inviting; he could hear the sounds of a party filtering through to the outside. The Weasleys' annual New Year's gathering was always an event he looked forward to; it was a chance to see those he missed in the passing time.  
  
Anticipation filled his veins, and a smile crossed his face as he glanced into one of the windows into the living room.  
  
And he saw her smile through the glass.  
  
Frozen mid-step, he unabashedly stared at her face as she made conversation with a dark-haired witch, watching the familiar way her eyes lit up with real amusement or dim with hidden boredom; the lines in her face when she smiled; the hair falling loosely around the curve of her neck.  
  
He was infatuated.  
  
He was in love.  
  
At first, it had come on gradually. He had had no idea of any of his feelings while struggling to finish Hogwarts with his life, and after not seeing her for a year while he was getting the hang of his job as an Auror and she was finishing school, he hadn't known what to expect when he saw her. Being one of his closest friends, it was impossible not to talk to her. It was one of the things that made all his other relationships fall apart; the girls he had dated were jealous of her status with him. He hadn't understood why.  
  
Until her last birthday, when he walked into a crowded room and all the light seemed to attach to her, and her smile was the warmest, brightest thing he had ever seen. She was beauty itself; finally it all made sense.  
  
He had continued to date other women, only because he had no idea what was going on with him. After months of feeling like he was going to explode if he didn't tell her something, he had broken up with his latest girlfriend and gone solo to the Weasley Christmas celebration, hoping against hope to find her still single and still wanting him.  
  
And the rest was happy history.  
  
Shivering in remembrance of that night at Hogwarts, he smiled into the silent night. Going back to the Weasley house for the Christmas present openings had been a testament to both his and Ginny's willpower and poker faces. None of the family had any idea that the two had gone home together the night before. It was a miracle, seeing how he had thought her six brothers would have picked up on something. But he was saved from any humiliation or harm, and his reluctance to leave the Burrow at a call from Mad-Eye Moody was eased by a hasty, hidden kiss from Ginny as he Apparated away.  
  
That was the last time he saw her for a week. Until tonight.  
  
It wasn't for his lack of trying. Owls by the dozens had gone back and forth between the couple, and Harry had pleaded desperately for another day off. But Moody had been relentless in keeping him at work until the last possible moment, crying, "Constant Vigilance!" at the top of his lungs at every possible time and handing his top Auror more paperwork with every hint of a break.  
  
So, Harry was left at a crossroads as he stood in the clear winter night, watching the girl he loved chat merrily with unidentifiable people. Was the night in her chambers at Hogwarts a fluke? Would her family murder him for even thinking about loving their only girl?  
  
Did she still want him?  
  
Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the infallible conqueror of Voldemort, quaked inside with fear at the thought of rejection from Ginny Weasley.  
  
Because he knew he wouldn't make it past twenty-five if he didn't have her to come home to at night.  
  
Five minutes must have passed as he continued to watch Ginny through the window, thankful she was completely oblivious to his presence. The wind picked up, but he paid it no mind; he was quite content standing in the cold air and seeing her laugh. The scar that curved up her jaw and cheek shimmered slightly in the light from inside, and his stomach gave a funny lurch. The memories of that day had never been clearer to him than in the past few months as Ginny had taken over his mind. Each time he saw her dive in front of him in his mind's eye, he had to ask why he hadn't seen it before.  
  
He couldn't be thicker than Ron.  
  
Could he?  
  
Finally, he shook himself from his Ginny-induced stupor and reached towards the doorknob, finding his fingers had practically frozen off in the time spent staring at Ginny. Not such a sacrifice in his own opinion.  
  
"Harry, dear! There you are!" Mrs. Weasley came right to him, enveloping him into a motherly embrace as soon as he closed the door behind him. Harry smiled as he returned the embrace. It had taken him too long to get used to the love this family had for him. Maybe he really was as thick as Ron.  
  
"Hello, Molly. Thanks for inviting me," he said as he shrugged his cloak off, handing it to the woman before him.  
  
Molly smiled as she hung the cloak up and pulled him into the living room. "Nonsense, Harry. You always have an invitation to come here. I'm only glad Alastor gave you the time."  
  
Harry grunted an affirmative, trying not to stare directly at Ginny as he came into proximity to her. "He must be in the holiday spirit, because he gave me the whole weekend."  
  
"That, or very drunk," came a familiar voice at his side. He glanced to his left and found Ron standing there, grinning widely at him. "'Lo mate. About time you got here," he said, reaching out to slap Harry on the shoulder.  
  
Grinning, Harry returned the gesture. "Probably drunk. It must be nice working for your dad; you get time off whenever you want," he grumbled good- naturedly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "There you go, bringing up that again. Just because he's the Minister of Magic doesn't mean it's all fun for me," he retorted, nudging Harry in the ribs.  
  
Molly frowned at both of them. "Boys, behave. Honestly, where's Hermione when I need her?" she mused as she walked away, moving to chat with one of her friends.  
  
Harry and Ron snickered, and Ron handed him a butterbeer. "Here, mate. Here's to the new year."  
  
"Here's to a break," Harry grimaced as the two clinked bottles and took a long drink. "Honestly, I wish I had more time off. Mad-Eye works me like a house elf."  
  
Glancing around furtively, Ron lowered his voice. "Don't say anything about house-elves to Hermione. She's been on me for months to get that elf rights decree into Dad. She even said she'd start 'spew' again if I didn't do something about it."  
  
A whap to his shoulder made Ron groan, and Harry saw Hermione tapping her foot behind her husband, glaring mildly at him. "How many times have I told you it's not 'spew', it's S.P.E.W.?" She raised an eyebrow at him, and turned to Harry. "Hello, Harry. You look tired," she said as she kissed his cheek in greeting, worry clear in her eyes.  
  
Harry chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm fine, Hermione. Mad- Eye is a workaholic, so he thinks we all should be. Don't worry about me."  
  
Hermione smiled lightly and squeezed his arm. "I have to. Until you find a girlfriend who'll really worry about you, I'm all you have," she teased.  
  
Harry took another swallow of his drink, eyes drifting towards Ginny. How was he supposed to tell Ron that he was in love with his sister? Harry knew Ron had been hinting at her as a good match for him in school, but he seemed to be over that. As always, Harry was the last to realize anything.  
  
"What time is it, 'Mione?" Ron asked, grinning as his wife's face turned red.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't use that name, Ron! How many times have I told you that?" she hissed as she checked her watch. "It's about ten. Two more hours until the new year."  
  
It hit Harry like a slap across the face; the midnight kiss. It was a tradition he had first seen at Hogwarts, when couples would kiss at the strike of midnight to ensure their strength and fidelity to each other in the coming year. Of course, he had never done anything like that with his other girlfriends; it had never occurred to him. But Ginny was something else; he could easily see himself spending the rest of his life with her.  
  
His blood burned as he thought about it; waking up with her in his arms like he had on Christmas morning every day of his life; It was something he had only dreamed of.  
  
There was a soft touch on his shoulder, and he turned.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Ginny stood there, smiling gently up at him. She seemed to glow with some inner light, adding to the way all the light in the room attached to every plane of her body. It was the first time he had seen her in days. It was all he could do not to ravish her right in the middle of the murmuring crowd.  
  
"Oh, Ginny! I was just looking for you. Your mother needs help in the kitchen, and I was sent to fetch you," Hermione exclaimed, reaching out to grab Ginny's arm.  
  
Ron poked Hermione with a teasing smile. "Any reason why you're not helping in the kitchen, 'Mione?"  
  
Harry chuckled as Hermione shot an annoyed glance at Ron, holding onto Ginny's arm tightly. "You know why, Ron Weasley. And don't call me that," she said coolly, dragging Ginny off towards the kitchen. Ginny's gaze was locked onto Harry's and Harry gave her a weak smile as she disappeared into a doorway.  
  
Ron shook his head mournfully. "Hermione never could cook, for all her excellent marks in Potions."  
  
Laughing as he finished his butterbeer, Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Someday she'll curse you and I won't be there to stop it," he warned teasingly.  
  
"Always knew Hermione would be the end of me," Ron intoned gravely, trying to hold his smile back. He finally grinned at Harry. "What about you? When are you going to settle down, mate? Aren't there any nice Aurors you want to keep?"  
  
Harry swallowed nervously, wanting another drink desperately. "I don't think dating an Auror will decrease my stress level, Ron. I think I'd rather date a girl who has a different sort of job. Like, a teacher, maybe," he said slowly, watching Ron's face closely.  
  
Nodding, Ron took a final drink of his butterbeer and set the bottle down on a nearby table. "Teachers are nice. Ginny's a teacher, and you can't get better than her, even if she does have bit of a temper," he said, nudging Harry in the ribs. "She's single, you know. Be a nice pair, you two."  
  
Incredulously, Harry stared at his best friend. "How much have you had to drink, Ron?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Ron laughed a bit loudly. "Not a whole lot, I swear, Harry. Damn, you sound like my bloody wife."  
  
"A wife we're going to see right now for a Sobering Charm. Did Fred and George get you drunk before the party?" Harry asked as he steered Ron towards the kitchen, smiling politely at people he passed.  
  
With a giddy chuckle, Ron shrugged. "Just went out for a drink or two," he said as they crossed into the unusually quiet kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones there, making up a tray of food.  
  
Harry had to wrench his gaze from Ginny's as he held Ron up by the elbow. "Have your wand handy?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling affectionately. "All those drinks finally caught up with Ron? Fred and George bought him a few Firewhiskies, no doubt," she commented, coming over and taking Ron's arm. "I'll just take him upstairs to cast the charm. Be back in a moment, Ginny!"  
  
And Harry was left alone in the silent kitchen with Ginny.  
  
Her gaze met his, and they stood motionless for a moment. Harry swallowed, cracked a half-smile, and lifted an eyebrow at her. "Hello, Ginny."  
  
Taking a step closer to him, she cast a nervous glance at the door. "My mum might come in at any second," she murmured.  
  
"Does that bother you?" he asked, sliding his eyes up and down her form as he moved towards her.  
  
Hesitating, she shook her head, red curls flying around her shoulders with the movement. "My brothers could come in here at any time."  
  
Harry's nervousness came back ten-fold after disappearing at the sound of her voice. Damn! Did he have to want the girl with six older brothers?  
  
Guessing his reason for halting, Ginny grinned lightly. "Does that bother you?" she asked teasingly, stepping close enough that the fronts of their robes were brushing.  
  
His gaze flew to her mouth, and everything left his mind but the blood rushing south and the ache he had felt constantly for the last week without her. "Not at all," he whispered, bending down as she lifted her head. He had barely brushed her lips when---  
  
"Ginny? Are you in there?"  
  
Molly's voice ripped through the veil they had put around themselves, and Ginny turned away from him with a mouthful of curses. "Bloody hell," she muttered, grabbing the tray of snacks from the counter violently and starting towards the door.  
  
Harry grasped her waist before she could pass by him and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Save me a dance at midnight, right?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Her mouth curved into a bright smile, creasing the white scar on one side. "Of course," she replied softly, pulling away from him slowly and heading out the kitchen door, casting a furtive glance back at him as she went.  
  
*  
  
Sighing as he surveyed the room, Harry looked for a head of red curls to no avail. She was probably still in the kitchen with Hermione. It was past eleven; he could only hope she would come out before midnight.  
  
Ron stood by his side, a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand. "Who are you looking for, Harry? Your head's been swiveling around all night?" he asked.  
  
Harry felt the beginnings of a blush at his neck, and he shrugged nonchalantly, mastering his blood. "No one. Just seeing who's here that I know."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. On that subject, at least. "Ginny looks pretty tonight, doesn't she?"  
  
"I suppose so. She's never plain," Harry replied cautiously, shooting a sidelong glance at his friend. He didn't actually remember what he had said an hour ago, did he?  
  
"She likes her job. Hogwarts was always her favorite place to be, besides home, that is. I wish she could find someone who could appreciate her. That's all she wants, really," Ron continued calmly, taking a sip of his juice.  
  
Harry faced Ron fully. "What are you trying to say, Ron?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry carefully before answering. "You two have been friends for years. Don't you think it's time you tried for something more?" he said simply, meeting Harry's shocked gaze straight on.  
  
Harry fumbled for words, feeling oddly relieved. Well, at least one of Ginny's brothers wasn't going to kill him. "Is that a blessing you're giving me, mate?" he joked weakly.  
  
The red-head shrugged slightly, downing the rest of his pumpkin juice. "Pretty much. Us Weasley brothers have all talked about it, and we all think you'd be good for her. Of course, that doesn't mean we're not going to give you hell for the first few months," he added with a wide grin.  
  
Musing on Ron's words for a moment, a smile creased Harry's face. Guess there was no reason to worry now. "I appreciate that, Ron."  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
Harry looked off to his left and saw the smiling face of Cho Chang lifted towards him, her arm hooked underneath Oliver Wood's elbow. Feeling slightly uneasy, Harry turned to face the pair. Cho was...Well, she was his first girlfriend. After having a needed talk at the beginning of his sixth year, they had become friends, but grew apart after she left Hogwarts. Last he had heard, she was playing as a Seeker for Puddlemere United.  
  
Oliver Wood, her boyfriend of almost a year, was someone Harry almost dreaded seeing. After the end of the war, Oliver offered Harry a chance to play for the Chudley Cannons, of which Oliver was Keeper and Captain. Feeling the pull to Auror training, Harry refused. Oliver had been indignant, yet sympathizing in his reply. Ron didn't speak to Harry in almost two weeks.  
  
Oliver gave Harry an once-over. "Potter."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at his old Captain. "Wood."  
  
"You look like hell, Potter. Qudditch would be more agreeable to you, perhaps," Oliver said slyly.  
  
Harry was surprised. "Are you implying you want to employ me still, Wood?"  
  
"There's always a possibility for a man to change his mind is what I'm implying, Potter," Oliver replied mysteriously.  
  
Ron nudged Harry in the back. "Sounds good, mate. The Cannons?"  
  
Cho rolled her eyes and smacked Oliver's arm lightly. "Leave Harry alone, Oliver. How are you doing, Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned, all unease gone. "I'm all right. A bit tired, but what can you expect when you have Mad-Eye Moody as your boss?"  
  
"I remember going on a few raids with him during the war. He was frightening," Oliver commented, shaking his head.  
  
"Is Ginny with you, Harry?" Cho asked.  
  
Brow furrowing, Harry shrugged. "She's in the kitchen, I think."  
  
Cho laughed lightly, pushing her dark hair behind her ears. "Oh. Well, have you popped the question to her yet?"  
  
Ron chortled madly as Harry choked on air at Cho's words. "What?"  
  
The petite woman looked flustered. "Well, I assume you're together, aren't you? I'm surprised it didn't happen before I left school, the way you were always looking at her." She chuckled, smiling knowingly. "It almost made me jealous, how many glances you threw her way."  
  
Oh hell. Harry thought he was going to sink into the floor. Beside him, Ron was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. Smiling weakly, Harry shook his head. "I haven't thought about asking her yet, but we'll see," he said hoarsely, avoiding anyone's gaze.  
  
Cho touched his arm gently. "I know she'll say yes, if that's what you're worried about. Call it a woman's instinct," she said softly, just for his ears.  
  
Oliver clapped Harry on the shoulder. "I see Fred and George. See you later, Potter. I'll be in touch."  
  
Cho kissed his cheek quickly. "Good luck, Harry."  
  
Ron cleared his throat, still chuckling. "Guess you're the only one who didn't see anything, Harry," he teased.  
  
Harry scowled, eyes scanning the room. "Shut it, Ron."  
  
*  
  
Sipping his champagne languidly, Harry glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room. All hands pointed to home.  
  
But where was she?  
  
He had tried to get back into the kitchen, but all the Weasley wives had pushed him back, scolding him and telling him to go back to the party. Hermione even accused him of trying to hide from people, which was ridiculous. He wasn't hiding; he was seeking.  
  
It was almost midnight. Soft music played from the wizard radio and couples were dancing in a space cleared out from the dining room. The buzz in the room was beginning to rise with the anticipation of the new year. In a few moments, the radio announcer would lead the country in the countdown.  
  
Merlin, he wanted Ginny with him for this. He wanted to think about a fresh start. He was exhausted...sleepy...  
  
Someone slid to his side, putting a delicate hand on his elbow. "You look tired, Harry." Ginny's gentle voice floated up to his ears, and he looked down. She stood there, smiling softly. "Maybe you should go home."  
  
He grinned down at her and took her hand in his. "Not unless you come with me," he whispered, watching the light blush rise to her cheeks. Chuckling, he squeezed her hand. "I'm fine, Ginny. Besides, you owe me a dance."  
  
Pulling her gently, he led her out to a dimly-lit corner of the room. His free hand went around her waist as her arm draped around his neck, and they began to sway slowly to the sound of the music. Ginny looked up at him, and her smile made his heart jump. "Having a nice time?" she asked lightly.  
  
He pulled her closer to him. "I am now," he said, inhaling the scent of her hair. "When do classes begin again?"  
  
"Not until Monday." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I have a staff meeting tomorrow afternoon, though."  
  
"Shame. I have the whole weekend off," he murmured, hearing the beginning of the countdown from one minute in the background.  
  
A sigh went through her. "I could skip it."  
  
Forty-five seconds.  
  
Harry shook his head. "That's part of your job, Ginny. I'll come for you after it ends. Then, we'll go out to dinner, or something."  
  
Thirty seconds.  
  
Grinning, she laughed quietly. "Ok. I've waited five days; I can wait a few more hours."  
  
With a rakish smile, he leaned down and trailed his lips along the side of her face, starting at the tip of her scar and going down. He felt her shiver beneath him.  
  
Fifteen seconds.  
  
This was it.  
  
"Ginny?" He pulled back to look at her.  
  
"Ten! Nine! Eight!"  
  
Her eyes were dark, full of longing and love. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Seven! Six! Five!"  
  
"I love you. You know that, right?" he asked, searching her gaze.  
  
Tears filled her gaze and a bright smile broke out onto her face.  
  
"Four! Three! Two!"  
  
"Oh, Harry. I love you, too," she said softly.  
  
All his exhaustion melted away at her words, and he cupped her cheek in one hand. He leaned down as she began to lift her face to his.  
  
"One! Happy New Year!"  
  
Cheers went up around him as the sound of fireworks came from outside. But Harry only knew silence as he kissed her, letting every fiber of his being go into her as her mouth moved under his, matching every movement. There was no question that she was the one for him; he had never felt anything like this with anyone but Ginny. It was a long time coming for the both of them, but...  
  
Better late than never.  
  
*  
  
A/N: There's a good dose of teeth-destroying fluff for you all! Please read and review. Many thanks to Anne!  
  
Happy Holidays to all! ^.^ 


End file.
